The Love And The False
by Syuchi Hyu
Summary: Terkadang keputusan yang kau ambil tak akan menghasilkan hal yang sama seperti yang kau harapkan dan dampak dari semua itu adalah hal yang akan menyakitkan untukmu. Awal dari sebuah sandiwara untuk menutupi busuknya hati dan pesona palsunya. awal kemunculan konflik. Hyuuga Family.
1. Bab 1

**THE LOVE AND THE FALSE**

**By Shura**

**Naruto hanya milik kishimoto**

Character: Hinata H. Sasuke U. Sakura H. Sasori A.

Gendre: Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Friendship

Rated: M

**Warning!**

Tidak untuk anak dibawah 18 th. Mohon maap untuk semua reader yang sakura lover kayaknya author bakal buat peran yang buruk disini. Sebagian karakter bakal OOC disini. Banyak tulisan yang melenceng dari yang seharusnya (KBBI). TYPO bertebaran disana LEMON. Sedikit bashing chara.

**Bagi yang tidak suka, disarankan jangan membacanya.**

**SUMMARY**

Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan kehidupan seorang Gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga yang dipenuhi dengan kepalsuan dan konplik dalam kehidupannya sehingga membawa dirinya kedalam pembawaan jati dirinya yang berbeda.

Kedatangan anggota keluarga baru keluarga Haruno kedalam anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Sebuah kepalsuan akan Cinta yang mempunyai tujuan Ambisi, sebuah persahabatan yang memberikan ketenangan dalam sebuah kesulitan, emosi yang tak pernah disangka, kecemburuan yang membuktikan rasa tak rela dan sebuah pembuktian yang sesungguhnyapun terlihat, pengorbanan dalam bentuk rasa sayang dan cinta, ketulusan itulah yang berarti.

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1. first coming their.**

Hujan yang deras tak membuat gadis kecil ini bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Bibirnya bergetar, pipinya yang chubi terlihat memucat karna kedinginan. Sesekali isakan-isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Didepannya sebuah gundukan tanah disertai dengan sebuah nisan bertuliskan Hikari masih setia menjadi titik fokusnya saat ini. Seorang anak laki-laki yang nampak seusianya berlari menghampirinya memayunginya bersama sang gadis.

"hime! Syukurlah hah..a aku akhirnya me-menemukanmu..hah.."Ungkap anak laki-laki berwajah manis itu sembari mengatur napasnya, lalu iapun mendongak saat seorang lelaki paruh baya menghampirinya.

"Hinata."suara bariton khas lelaki dewasa terdengar darinya. "pulang sekarang. Kau membuat semua orang kerepotan karna mencarimu." Lelaki ini adalah ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"..."Hinata masih terdiam tapi menurut saat lelaki paruh baya itu menuntunnya memasuki mobil disusul oleh anak berambut merah tadi.

Selama dalam perjalanan suasana didalam mobil terasa sunyi sampai akhirnya sebuah penyataan terlontar dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"m-mereka melakukannya l-lagi."ungkap Hinata sembari menunduk.

"Apa yang kali ini mereka katakan padamu?"respon Hiashi tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan yang sedikit buram karna hujan yang lumayan deras.

"..."Hinata semakin menunduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang Ayah.

"Lain kali, jangan kau respon mereka. Jangan kau hiraukan mereka. Hyuuga selalu menjaga kehormatannya."lanjut Hiashi.

Sasori memandang sedih pada Hinata yang masih setia menundukan kepalanya. Yah inilah kehidupan Hinata bersama keluarganya, selalu menjunjung tinggi kehormatan dalam keluarga Hyuuga. Meski hidup dengan serba berkecukupan bukan berarti bisa menjamin kau bisa hidup bahagia. Yah walaupun dirinya juga termasuk keluarga yang berkecukupan juga, tapi dirinya berbeda dengan Hinata. Orang tuanya sangat mengerti akan semua yang diinginkannya, berbeda dengan sahabatanya, Hinata. Walaupun usianya masih 8 tahun, tapi ia bisa meTerkadang ia slalu berfikir, wujud kasih sayang orang tua itu seperti apa? Seperti orang tuanyakah yang slalu mengerti akan keinginannya entah itu baik atau buruk untuk dirinya, atau seperti ayah Hinata yang selalu mengatur kehidupan Hinata yang sudah pasti menurutnya itu baik dan yang pastinya ingin mendapatkan penilaian yang sempurna, tak peduli apa Hinata menyukainya atau tidak.

Didalam sebuah kamar yang didominasi warna ungu itu nampak dua anak berbeda gender asyik bermain dengan mainan mereka masing-masing. Gadis kecil yang diketahui bernama Hinata memainkan boneka barbienya dengan ceria, sesekali ia ikut mainkan dengan boneka kayu milik Sasori. Sudah dua jam lebih mereka bermain tak ada tanda-tanda dintara mereka yang terlihat bosan atau lelah. Sebuah ketukan dipintu menghentikan aktivitas mereka, tak lama kemudian dua orang maid menghampiri mereka.

"maap, Hime-sama. Tousan-sama sudah pulang. Beliau menyuruh Hime-sama untuk menemuinya diruang keluarga."ucap maid bernama akumi sekaligus sebagai pengasuh pribadi Hinata itu. Hinata melirik sebentar pada jam dinding dikamarnya sekilas, 'Baru pukul 03.00 tumben sekali tou-chan pulang cepat.'batin Hinata bingung. Walau begitu Hinata akhirnya mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri seraya menyodorkan boneka barbienya kepada Sasori.

"s-saso-kun, titip boneka Hime ya. J-jangan pulang dulu sebelum Hime k-kembali."pinta Hinata lembut sambil berlalu bersama Akumi.

Hinata berjalan terus menyusuri koridor di ikuti oleh akumi pengasuh yang lumayan cukup besar membuatnya harus berjalan bersabar karna jarak antara kamarnya dengan ruang pribadi sang ayah sedikit berjauhan. Hinata tahu dirinya tak sendirian saat ini, tapi tetap rasa sunyi masih kental terasa disekitarnya. Bagaimana tidak, dulu sebelum ibu dan kedua saudaranya masih ada rasa sepi seperti ini tak ia rasakan. Bermain bersama kakak laki-lakinya Neji, menggoda Hanabi bermain boneka, Ibunya yang menyuapi Hanabi dan Ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran dengan kopi hangat buatan ibunya. Berbicara mengenai ayahnya Hinata cukup penasaran juga apa gerangan sang ayah menyuruhnya untuk menenumuinya. Sudah pasti bukanlah untuk mengatakan hal yang membuatnya tersanjung.

"Maap, Hiashi-sama. Ini Saya Akumi bersama Hime-sama."perkataan Akumi membuat Hinata tersadar bahwa ternyata dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya.

"masuk!" suara Hiashi dari dalam ruangan menyahut.

~ Hinata POV.~

Aku memasuki ruang kerja Tou-san bersama Akumi-san saat Tou-san setelah menyuruh kami masuk. Entah perasaanku atau apa, aku melihat raut wajah ayah yang Tak pernah melihat wajah tou-san secerah ini semenjak tragedi kecelakaan yang merenggut Kaa-san dan kedua saudaraku. Namun raut wajah itu menimbulkan suatu kejanggalan tersendiri untukku yang aku yakini sendiri bahwa ini ada hubunganya dengan kepulangan tou-san yang lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Nanti pukul 8 malam nanti bersiap-siaplah, tou-san akan memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang. Jadi tou-san harap jangan mengecewakan tou-san."ucap tou-san tegas padaku.

"S-siapa yang akan tou-san temui?"tanyaku penasaran.

"kelak dia akan jadi anggota keluarga kita Hinata. Apakah itu cukup memberikan jawaban atas rasa penasaranmu?" pertanyaan retoris yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

Aku mengangguk mengerti akan maksudnya itu. Akupun pamit pergi setelah sekiranya cukup untuk mengerti akan apa yang ingin tou-san katakan padaku lalu, tanpa menuggu lama lagi akupun segera kembali ke kamar, menemui Sasori-kun untuk kembali bermain dan bercanda bersama lagi. Toh jam masih menunjukan pukul 05.00 itu cukup untuk memberikanku waktu lebih lama bersantai sebelum pertemuan itu dilaksanakan.

~ End Hinata's POV. ~

Disebuah restoran ala Prancis yang sangat mewah, Hinata duduk disamping sang ayah. Sudah 10 menit lamanya mereka menunggu tapi seseorang yang mereka tunggu tak nampak juga. Hiashi sudah beberapa kali memainkan ponsel canggihnya dan Hinata sudah menghabiskan 2 gelas coklat hangat untuk melawan kantuknya.

"A-aku ngantuk, b –bisakah aku untuk t-tidur sebentar?" pinta Hinata ragu.

"Tidak sebentar lagi mereka datang" tolak Hiashi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel pintarnya. Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita dan seorang gadis kecil yang nampak seumuran Hinata menghampiri meja mereka.

"maap, menunggu lama. Tadi ada sedikit masalah dijalan." Ucap wanita itu sembari menampilkan mimik wajah menyesalnya pada Hiashi.

"hm. Tak apa, Duduklah! Kuperkenalkan, dia adalah Hinata putri tunggalku. Hinata, kenalkan dia Mebuki Haruno calon ibumu dan Sakura Haruno calon saudarimu." Ucap Hiashi tegas namun terdengar suaranya yang sedikit melembut dan Hinata tahu itu.

" hai, s-selamat malam oba-san." Sapa Hinata sopan.

"Selamat malam juga Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan selain manis juga sopan ya. Iya kan, Sakura-chan?" Tanya mebuki pada gadis yang berada di sampingnya.

"Iya, Kaa-chan. Beruntungnya kalau aku punya adik semanis Hinata-chan." Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata lembut tanpa mereka sadari sebuah senyuman misterius tersungging dibibir pasangan anak dan ibu itu.

"Ehemm. Baiklah karna semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai acara makannya." Ucap Hiashi. Lalu merekapun memulai acara makan mereka yang memang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Hiashi sendiri. Semuanya nampak bahagia dengan keadaan ini, termasuk Hinata sendiri. Gadis sepolos dirinya mana mungkin mengerti akan suatu hal yang berbeda atas keadaannya dimassa depannya nanti. Mungkin cukup melihat orang yang disayanginya terlihat bahagia itu sudah cukup membuatnya merasa tenang, sang ayah yang paling disayanginya menemukan kebahagiaannya yang lain juga tak apa walau bukan dirinya. Itu sudah cukup untuknya.

.

.

.

...TBC...

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca Fict Gaje ni, kuharap para pembaca tidak penasaran dengan FF ni, takutnya Author Gaje ni justru membuat cerita yang berakhir dengan sangat mengecewakan.

.

Silahkan bagi para reader yang mau mengkritik atau memberikan saran pada FF Hyu.. Hyu terima apa adanya kok tapi jangan sama pairingnya ya, sebab ya itu sudah jadi keinginan Hyu sendiri..hehehe..#plak

tbh: ni FF pertama Hyu, mohon maap jika banyak banget kesalahan dalam tulisan maupun alur ceritanya.

Oke dech... sampai ketemu diChapter berikutnya yaaa..ARIGATOU!


	2. Bab 2

**THE LOVE AND THE FALSE**

**By Shura**

**Naruto hanya milik kishimoto**

**Character**: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sasori akasuna.

**Gendre**: Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Friendship

Rated: M

.

**Warning!**

Tidak untuk anak dibawah 18 th. Mohon maap untuk semua reader yang sakura lover kayaknya author bakal buat peran yang buruk disini. Sebagian karakter bakal OOC disini. Banyak tulisan yang melenceng dari yang seharusnya (KBBI). TYPO bertebaran disana LEMON. Sedikit bashing chara.

Bagi yang tidak suka, disarankan jangan membacanya.

.

.

**SUMMARY**

Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan kehidupan seorang Gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga yang dipenuhi dengan kepalsuan dan konflik dalam kehidupannya sehingga membawa dirinya kedalam pembawaan jati dirinya yang berbeda.

Kedatangan anggota keluarga baru keluarga Haruno kedalam anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Sebuah kepalsuan akan Cinta yang mempunyai tujuan Ambisi, sebuah persahabatan yang memberikan ketenangan dalam sebuah kesulitan, emosi yang tak pernah disangka, kecemburuan yang membuktikan rasa tak rela dan sebuah pembuktian yang sesungguhnyapun terlihat, pengorbanan dalam bentuk rasa sayang dan cinta, ketulusan itulah yang berarti.

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

**Chapter 2. Decision**

Hal yang selalu diinginkan adalah kebahagiaan, bukan? Kau selalu mengejar apa dicita-citakan dan dengan sekuat tenagaberusaha untuk mewujudkannya. Tapi, untuk seorang Haruno tidaklah sesulit itu. Bermodalkan wajah cantik, tubuh yang langsing nan seksi juga pintar tentunya, maka hal apapun akan mudah tuk didapat, termasuk mendapatkan harta kekayaan yang berlimpah ruah tanpa harus bekerja keras dengan setiap harinya. Mebuki Haruno tentu mengerti pasti akan hal itu. Sikapnya yang terlihat anggun dan seksi membuat semua mata tertuju padanya dengan penuh kagum, termasuk seorang sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga sekalipun, Hyuuga Hiashi. Tidaklah ia akan sia-siakan kesempatan berharganya it. Mendapat seorang milyader terkemuka ke 2 di jepang setelah keluarga yang terkenal dengan lambang kipasnya itu, Uchiha.

Berawal dari pendekatannya menjadi sekertaris salah satu Direktur diperusahaan pusat Hyuuga corp. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mendekati Hiashi, mengenal kepribadian termasuk keluarganya yang ternyata hanya mempunyai putri tunggalnya dan ia tak perlu menyelidiki akan penyebabnya. Lalu inilah hasilnya, sebuah perayaan pesta pernikahan yang mewah, gaun pesta pernikahan yang super mahal, dan tentunya jaminan hidup yang pasti sangat menggiurkan. 'tak'an ku lepas begitu saja sebelum ini menjadi milikku.' Yah memang itulah niatannya sedari awal, bukan?

Pesta pernikahan keluarga Hyuuga digelar dengan sangat mewah, banyak pejabat dan relasi-relasi bisnis Hyuuga corp menghadiri acara ini. Bahkan beberapa selebritis pun nampak hadir maka jangan heran jika banyak wartawan dari berbagai media berbondong-bondong datang di acara yang membahagiakan meski hanya sebatas di halaman gedung saja.

Balutan gaun pernikahan berwarna putih dan seragam toksedo berwarna yang sama membuat kedua mempelai nampak serasi, cantik dan juga tampan hingga semua orang_tidak mengenalnya_tak mengira bahwa sesungguhnnya usia mereka tidaklah muda. Tak berapa lama setelah mereka mengucap janji sakralnya sang pastur mempersilahkan kedua sejoli yang telah terikat hubungan suami istri ini untuk berciuman.

"Dipersilahkan untuk mempelai pria mencium mempelai wanita sebagai tanda kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami istri."

Cup.

Merekapun berciuman singkat lalu disambut dengan suara tepuk tangan dari semua tamu lalu dilanjut dengan ucapan-ucapan selamat mereka kepada pasangan pengantin baru ini.

.

Hinata kecil tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari orang tuanya, khususnya sang ayah tercinta. Meski raut wajah sang ayah terlihat datar namun ia tahu sorot matanya nampak terlihat bahagia.

"S-saso-kun aku bahagia sekali akhirnya tou-san tak'an kesepian lagi."ucap Hinata pada anak laki-laki berambut merah yang duduk disampingnya.

"tentu saja Hime-chan, selain itu Hime-chan juga tidak akan takut lagi jika tidur sendiri saat ada hujan lebat dan guntur, Kan merepotkan juga jika setiap malam aku harus menginap untuk menemani Hime-chan tidur." Ungkap sasori sedikit malas namun, terselip nada godaan dikalimatnya. Namun cukup ampuh untuk membuat Hinata kecil yang tadinya tersenyum bahagia berbalik mengkerut lalu mata bulatnya dengan iris sewarna lavender itu menyipit seolah berusaha agar wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan.

"jadi, Saso-kun kerepotan nemenin Hina-chan tidur? Ya sudah Hina-chan gak mau nemenin Saso-kun main boneka lagi, gak mau jadi boneka barbienya Saso-kun lagi." kesal Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari melipat tangannya di dadanya menunjukan sikap marahnya, bukannya terlihat menyeramkan malah justru jadi terlihat imut dimata Sasori, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencubit kedua pipi chabi Hinata.

"ukh.. jangan ngambek gitu dong. Cuma becanda Hime." Ucap Sasori lalu menarik kedua pipi Chubi Hinata gemas membuat sang empunya mengerang kesakitan lalu membalas perbuatan Sasori dengan hal yang sama, lalu dilanjut dengan tawa riang keduanya. Saking asyiknya mereka tak menyadari seseorang menghampirinya.

"hai, bolehkah aku bergabung bersama kalian disini?"tanyanya menghentikan aksi canda Hinata dan sasori.

"E-eh, Sakura-san? T-Tentu saja."Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan. Oh iya, karna sekarang kita sudah resmi jadi saudara lebih baik panggil aku Sakura saja."pinta Sakura sambil duduk disamping Hinata yang lain dan tak lupa dengan senyum termanisnya.

"I-ya, S-sakura-chan. A-rigatou." Ucap Hinata gagap karna gugup.

"tidak..tidak. Harusnya aku yang bilang terima kasih karna, telah mau menerima keluarga kami di keluarga Hinata-chan. Oh iya, siapa anak laki-laki ini? Temannya Hinata-chan ya."ucap Sakura menunjuk anak laki-laki bersurai merah disamping Hinata.

"iya. Kenalkan ini Sasori-kun, Sahabatnya Hina-chan."

" Hai, aku Sakura." Ucap sakura manis sembari mengulurkan tangannya, dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh Sasori.

"Aku Sasori. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Sakura-san."Ucap Sasori sopan.

"Hey..tak usah sekaku itu, panggil aku Sakura saja. Ngomong-ngomong Kau Tinggal dimana Sasori-kun?" tanya sakura memulai obrolan, merasa tertarik juga pada temannya Hinata yang manis ini.

"Didekat Rumahnya Hinata."

"Berarti kita bertetangga dong."Ucap Sakura antusias.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sasori.

"Malahan kamarnya Saso-kun berhadapan dengan kamarnya Hina-chan."sambung Hinata. Lalu merekapun berbicang bersama dilanjut dengan cerita-cerita ringan diantara mereka.

.

.

Didalam sebuah kamar yang sangat luas, terlihat sepasang manusia yang nampak bergumul dengan panasnya. Kamar yang memang dirancang kedap suara dan Tempat tidur dengan ukuran kingsize memudahkan mereka untuk bergerak lebih leluasa merubah posisi bercinta pasangan pengantin baru ini. Entah sudah berapa kali wanita ini sudah mencapai puncak kenikmatannya namun, lelaki ini masih terus menggerakan pinggulnya tanpa henti pada selangkangan istri barunya itu. Suara desahan terus mengalun bagai musik pengiring dalam pergulatan mereka. Rambut mereka yang sama-sama panjang nampak kusut dan tubuh telanjang nampak mengkilap karna keringat. Mebuki makin bergerak gelisah menandakan dirinya sudah hampir puncak dan Hiashi menyadari akan hal itu makin mempercepat gerakan in outnya dari belakang.

"Uhhh... uhhh... Hiashi-kuuuuh uhh..n uuuhh ah akuh mau keluaaar.. ahh.." Mebuki berbicara dengan tersedat-sedat karna desahannya menahan kenikmatan diselangkangannya.

"..."Hiasi tak menjawab

"Ahh...aahh..uuuhkkh..Hiashii-kkhuun..uuh.."Hiashi tak memperdulikan racauan Mebuki, malah makin mempercepat bahkan menekan lebih kuat hingga mencapai titik Gospot Mebuki membuatnya klimaks terlebih dahulu sebelum pada akhirnya disusul oleh Hiashi.

"Hiashi-kuun..."

"Mebuki..." Hiashi menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping mebuki dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Hiashi-kun, aku lelah. Aku tidur duluan, ya."ucap mebuki sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Hiashi.

"Hm. Tidurlah."jawab Hiashi. Setelahnya hembusan napas halus menerpa kulit leher hiashi menandakan sang istri telah terlelap. Hiashi lantas menggapai selimut yang berada di samping kiri Mebuki lantas menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

"Arigatou." Hiashi mengecup sebentar kening Mebuki setelahnya ia melirik sebentar pada sebuah bingkai poto di nakas samping tempat tidur, Menatapnya sendu.

"Gomenne."Hiashi berkata lirih. Tak bisa dipungkiri meski dirinya kini telah mempunyai pengganti sang istri_ibu kandung Hinata namun, perasaan sedih yang selama ini ia tutupi dengan sempurna oleh ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin tak bisa ia hilangkan. Mungkin keputusannya untuk mencari pendamping hidupnya yang baru sekaligus ibu baru untuk hime kecilnya adalah keputusan yang tepat. Setidaknya, untuk mengobati rasa kesepianya tidaklah buruk. Merasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya akhinya Hiashi pun ikut terlelap disamping Mebuki.

.

.

Pukul 5 pagi dini hari Hiashi sudah siap dengan pakaian kantornya. Harusnya ia mengambil cuti kerja untuk liburan bulan madunya, namun apa boleh buat dirinya sebagai pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga Corp. Penanggung jawab penuh perusahaan, keputusan dan bagaimana maju mundurnya perusahaan harus ia utamakan. Well memang hasil dari komitmennya itu menghasilkan pencapaian yang sangat bagus dan sukses, namun juga berefek samping pada keluarganya. Jarang dirumah, pulang larut dan tentunya perhatian dan kasih sayang terhadap keluarganya sangat kurang. Jadi jangan heran jika dirinya tak tahu akan makanan atau warna kesukaan anggota keluarganya.

"Tou-chan mau berapa lama di Belanda?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda, Sakura. Mereka saat ini sedang mengantarkan Hiashi ke halaman rumah megah mereka.

"mungkin sekitar 2 minggu. Ingin oleh-oleh apa?"Hiashi lalu mengambil tas yang disodorkan Mebuki kepadanya.

"Humm! Aku ingin boneka dan tas tapi warnanya harus merah muda ya, Tou-san.!"pinta Sakura antusias.

"Bukannya tasnya Sakura-chan masih bagus, kenapa harus beli lagi?" sargah Mebuki pada Sakura.

"habisnya, aku pengen tas yang asli dari belanda Oka-chan." Rengek Sakura pada Mebuki.

"Baiklah. Hinata kau ingin apa?" Tanya Hiashi pada gadis yang sedari tadi diam tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"e-eh. N-nata-chan ingin T-tou-chan selamat hingga tujuan tanpa kekurangan apapun dan jaga kesehat selalu, Tou-chan."Ucap Hinata. walau ia berusaha agar tidak gagap, namun tetap saja rasa gugup selalu membuat gagapnya kambuh.

"Hm." lalu Hiashi pun masuk kemobil limusin silvernya setelah Mebuki memberikan kecupan dipipiya sekilas.

Selepas kepergian ayahnya Hinata beranjak masuk kerumahnya, namun sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Iapun berbalik dan mendapati tangan Mebuki_ibu tirinyalah yang sedang menahannya sambil tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Kau mau kemana, Hinata-chan?"Mebuki menekan tiap kalimatnya hingga terdengar menyeramkan ditelinga Hinata, membuatnya sedikit takut.

"e-eh...o-oka-chan m-mau a-pa? A-aduh!"Hinata sangat kaget saat tiba-tiba Mebuki menjambak rambutnya, memaksanya untuk mendongak menatap langit. Terasa sakit bahkan Hinata sempat meneteskan air matanya.

"a-apa y-yang 0-oka...uuhh.."

"DENGAR anak manja. Jangan kau panggil aku Oka-chan jika bukan di hadapan Tou-sanmu karna aku BUKANLAH OKA-CHANMU!"

"A-apa m-maksudnya?"tanya Hinata bingung. 'apa maksudnya? Bukannya sekarang Mebuki-san telah jadi Ibuku.'

"Dasar gadis BODOH! Ya kau hanya harus memanggil Oka-chan saat didepan Tou-sanmu dan orang yang mengenalnya saja. Selain itu jangan pernah kau mengumbar-umbar aku adalah saudarimu, memang aku sudi apa punya saudara sepertimu, huh, Memuakan."tambah Sakura angkuh.

Hinata menatapnya tak percaya. Apa maksudnya selama kedekatan dan kebaikan mereka selama ini hanya 'sandiwara' untuk mendapatkan hatinya dan ayahnya?

"Aaa... Hinata sepertinya 2 minggu ini kau tidak akan bisa beristirahat total. Lihatlah rumput yang sedang dipangkas itu masih banyak yang tinggi dan nampaknya harus dirapihkan, benarkan Sakura-chan?"

"iya, Oka-chan."Sakura lantas mendorong tubuh mungil Hinata dengan keras hingga tersungkur, namun beruntung rumput taman dihalaman rumahnya cukup empuk sehingga Hinata tidak terlalu sakit ketika tubuhnya tersungkur.

"potong kembali semua rumput taman dan bersihkan taman yang ada disekitar rumah ini dan jangan sekali-kali ada maid yang membantumu, jika hal itu terjadi jangan salahkan aku jika mengueluarkan maidmu pada saat itu juga. CAMKAN itu baik-baik." Melihat Hinata yang sedang menahan tangisnya membuat Mebuki makin geram karna gadis yang menurutnya manja dan cengeng itu.

"CEPAT LAKUKAN BODOH! Jika tidak maka bersiaplah kau akan menerima hukuman lebih berat lagi dari ini! KAMI MENGAWASIMU, HINATA!" Ancam Sakura lalu berjalan masuk ke Rumah bersama Mebuki, menghiraukan Hinata yang mulai terisak menangis.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Waah makasih banyak pada semua pembaca yang telah mau berpartisipasi di FF gaje Hyu ini. Semua komentar yang berisikan kritik, saran maupun dukungan Hyu terima dengan lapang dada.

Disini Hyu mulai memunculkan konflik tapi, Sosok sasuke dan kawan-kawan narutonya belum bisa Hyu masukin. Karna sengaja, Hyu ga kasih porsi juga karna bakalan panjaaaang dan lama ngetiknya juga. Ngebosenin juga ya, dibagian ini. Gomen..gomen..CERITANYA...

Well... maap juga nih bagi para Reviewer yang nanyain soal pair masih rahasia loh.. tapi yang jelas Hyu ga akan buat pairing 'sasusaku' karna yaa,... begitulah.

Saatnya.. **RnR**..

Snhindigohime; yaa.. ni dah lanjut. makasih dukungannya.

Renita nee-chan; maap yaa. ending pairignya ga bakalan jadi sasusaku. tapi klo slight ada...maap

Miura-chan;hai...salam kenal juga. maap juga ga bakalan ending sasusaku. tapi kao slight ada...maap xD

Guest; iya kayak sinetron padahal Hyu ga suka sinetron loh..makasih dukungannya.

Sana-chan; maap..makasih sarannya. Hyu coba perbaiki lagi

Eysha'CherryBossom; Hyu jga baru nyadar, kalimatnya emang banyak yang salah setelah di update. makasih yaa sarannya.

Himenaina; udah update niih. makasih

Hinatauchiha69;endingnya..Hyu rahasiain dulu yaa...kebetulan yaa Hyu jga suka sasohina. ni jga buat ramein FFnya Sasohina. makasih

Lluk Minak cullen; iyaa..dah update niih. tbh; jangan panggil senpai. panggil aja Hyu. soalnya ilmunya Hyu masih dangkal soal FF...hehe..xD

.

.

.

.

.

Arigatou..minna.. telah mendukung FFnya Hyu..

**'so...See you in next Chap..'**

**Please Review... **


End file.
